Pokemon Orange: Kanto
by DestinyEverChanging
Summary: Orange has finally turned 10 years of age and is ready to start his Pokemon Journey. But when he is dragged into a plot that will shock him to his very core, will he be able to complete his goal to become a Pokemon Master? Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Pokemon Orange: Kanto**

**A/N: Hello everyone and welcome to my first ever fan fiction. Pokemon Orange is a story about my OC. This will be the first in a five part series. Just to clear this up, this is in the anime-verse. I prfer the anime to the manga and games.**

**I apologise beforehand for any spelling mistakes. I am using normal wordpad and it doesn't have spell check, so I am so sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. I own some OC's in this fic.**

**Chapter 1: The Starting Line**

To the south/west of Kanto lies the town of Pallet. This is town town where most begginer trainers come to start their Pokemon journey. But not all begginers start here. Saffron City is where this story starts. Saffron City is the biggest city in Kanto, and home to one of the most well known bussineses, . It is also home to a young boy, with one dream...to become a Pokemon Master.

Orange Freya turns 10 year old today and that means one thing...he can get a Pokemon. In apartment 102, Orange was just waking up. The sun shone through his window, right onto his face He opened his brown eyes before quickly shutting them to hide them from the sun. He shot up in his bed, his dark brown hair sticking up in every direction.

He swung his feet out of his bed and smiled, "Today is the day" he said before jumping up and rushing into his bathroom. After showering and brushing his teeth, he quickly dired himself off, put on some underwear then pulled his traveling outfit out of his wardrobe. He got dressed then looked in the mirror.

His hair was now tamed, styled with his long fringe sweeped to the right side and the sides straight. He had a red bandana around his neck. An orange t-shirt with a pokeball picture printed on the front. A pair of long blue denim shorts and orange, red and white high tops. He smiled before turning and leaving his room.

As soon as he stepped out of his room, the smell of Oran berry pancakes will his nose, so he rushed to the kitchen. He found his dad just placing some pancaked on a plate for him, "Mornin kido" his dad said with a smile. Orange looked a lot like his dad, he has his hair, his eyes and his strong head. But he gets his smoothe skin and complection from his mother, who sadly passed two years ago.

She was killed in a mountain landslide. Her body was hardley recognisable due to the damage, but the body had on her necklace, one that she never took off.

"Morning" Orange replied before digging into his plate of pancaked, drizzled in Combee Honey. His dad poured Orange and himself a glass of Moo Moo Milk before eating his own pancakes.

After breakfast, Orange and his dad were standing at the entrance to the apartment complex. Orange looked up at his dad, who looked back proudly, "You go out there son and show the world what your made off" his dad said.

"I will dad" Orange said while pulling on his red bag, that held camping gear, both pokemon and human food, money and also a pokedex that Professor Oak had send Orange the previous day. He hugged his dad one last time before turning and walking towards the Saffron City gym. Most people go to Pallet Town to pick a starter, but if you can make it and your hometown has a gym, then the gym leader will lend you a Pokemon to go out and catch one yourself.

Is didn't take long for Orange to find the gym, seeing as he has grew up in the city. When he made it, he walked in to find Sabrina, the gym leader, tending to her Espeon. "Hi Sabrina" Orange greeted. Sabrina turned to Orange and smiled.

"Hello Orange, let me just get the Pokemon for you" Sabrina said. Orange has never gotten use to Sabrina being a psychic. It unerves him that she can know what Orange is thinking before he even speaks. Orange walked over to the Espeon and started petting her, just before Sabrina re-entered th room. "Here is an Abra, I suggest heading onto route eight to catch a Pokemon." Sabrina handed Orange a pokeball.

"Thank you Sabrina, I will be back later" Orange said before leaving the gym and making his way over to route 8.

...

Many Pokemon lived on route 8, but Orange only wanted to find 1. It is a Pokemon he has loved since he was a child, his mother even had one when she was younger. Orange couldnt keep the smile off his face as he walked around the small wooded area, looking for that certain Pokemon. It took him a good hour before he found traces off the Pokemon. He had found fresh footprints, so Orange followed them until he came to a clearing.

Orange's smile grey even wider as he stared at the Pokemon in awe. It was a light brown in coloured fox looking pokemon. It had a tuff of orange hair with three curls and had 6 orange tails. "Vulpix" Orange muttered as he stood up from the bush he was crouched behind. He grasped Abra's Pokeball and smiled as he leapt from the bush, "Abra, go use Confusion" Orange cried as he released Abra.

The psychic-type cried out before pushing his hands forward, forming a blue aura around Vulpix. "Vuul" cried the fire-type as she was squeezed by the pychic type attack. Abra let go and Vulpix fell to the floor, but she wasn't going down without a fight. Vulpix stood back up and glared at Abra, growling lightly, she then reaped back her head and shot a flurry of small embers at Abra.

"Quick, dodge" ORange shouted, but Abra was too slow and got hit by the Ember attack, "alright Abra, teleport behind Vulpix then use Confusion." Abra got to his feet and then vanished. Vulpix looked around cofnused and didn't realise Abra reapearing behind her, she was then hit by Confusion again and flew through the air, crashing into a tree.

Vulpix cried out before falling to the foot of the cry, exhausted from the battle. Orange took this oppotunity and pulled of a Pokeball from his belt, "Go Pokeball" he cried. The pokeball hit Vulpix and sucked her in. After shaking a couple of times, the sphear went still and made a 'Ding' noise, signalling the capture. Orange shouted in glee as he rushed to the Pokeball. He picked it up and smiled, "My first Pokemon" he whispered.

He turned to Abra and smiled, "Well done Abra, lets get you back" Abra nodded before Orange returned him and made his way back to Saffron City.

...

It didn't take Orange long as he ran the whole way back, he burst into the gym and took a deep breath, "Back so soon" Sabrina said suprised.

"Yeh, I found the Pokemon I wanted" Orange replied, handing Abra back to Sabrina.

"Very well, I hope you made a right choice" Sabrina replied.

"I did. It is a Pokemon I have loved for a long time, it is also a Pokemon my mum use to own" Orange said in a sad tone.

"Ah" Sabrina replied, looking down at Orange. Sabrina and Orange's mum were good friends, in-fact they travled with each other when they were younger. "She will be proud of you Orange" Sabrina said as she pulled Orange into a hug.

"I know" Orange replied before letting go, "well I better get going. I want to get at least halfway to the next town before nightfall" he said as he took a deep bretah and smiled.

"Thats right, where are you headed? You can go north to Cerulean, west to Celedon, South to Vermillion or east to Lavander" Sabrina said.

"I am goign to go South. I don't really know why, I just feel like that will be the best place to start" Orange replied.

"Well then, good luck Orange. Remember to call home whenever you can, and I also look forward to the day when you return to battle me" Sabrina said as she smiled down at Orange.

"As do I" Orange replied before turning and leaving the gym. He was ready for what the Kanto region has to offer With his Vulpix, he was determined to come out on top.

Little does he know that his jounrer will soon take a turn for the worse...

...

**A/N: So...here it is. I hope you liked it, and I hope you like Orange. I am a begginer writer, so any suggestions you have or constrictice criticism you have to offer, is welcome.**

**Well, until next time~**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Welcome back to 'Pokemon Orange'. In this chapter, we will get to see a familiar face.**

**Chapter 2: Trouble On Route 6**

Orange took his first step onto route 6. He took a deep breath and reached for Vulpix's pokeball. "Come on out" Orange said as he rleased the fox pokemon. Vulpix looked around, slightly confused, before laying her eyes on Orange. "Vul?" Vulpix barked.

Orange smiled then knelt down, "Hi" Orange greeted, "I am sorry for going rough on you before. Its just that I wanted you to be my first ever Pokemon."

"Vulp" Vulpix barked in acceptance. Orange smiled then petted Vulpix.

"Well then, how about you stay out of the Pokeball for a bit of exersise?" Orange asked. Vulpix barked in agreement, before they both started their journey down route 6.

...

It wasn't long before Orange ran into the first trainer. Orange and Vulpix were just having a rest, sharing an apple, when a boy, around 17, came running up to them. The boy had crazy blonde hair and orange eyes. He wore an orange and white striped shirt, black pants and green high tops.

"Hey" shouted the boy, "I'm Barry, who are you?" Barry asked.

"The names Orange and this is Vulpix" Orange said, gesturing to Vulpix. "I just started my journey today."

"Thats cool, I am new to Kanto. Just arrived yesterday actually, all the way from Sinnoh. Hey wanna battle?" Barry asked, getting straight to the point.

"Erm..." Orange said, looking down to Vulpix. Vulpix nodded and Orange smiled, "sure, why not. It will be our first battle" Orange said as he got up from the grass.

The two trainers stood away from each other and Vulpix got into a battle stance, "Cool Vulpix...go Charmander" cried Barry. A Charmander popped out of the Pokeball and shot flames at the ground, getting ready. "Well, you go first" Barry said.

"Alright...Vulpix start with Sand attack" Orange ordered. Vulpix turned around and then kicked dirtup, into Charmander's eyes, "great, now that he cant see, use Ember." Vulpix turned back to face Charmander then shot a flurry of embers at Charmander who cried out in pain.

"Hey, thats not fair. I will fine you" Barry shouted. Orange looked on in amusement at how sore Barry gets, "Charmander use ure own Ember" Barry shouted. Charmander shot flames, but due to sand still in his eyes he shot the flames in a completely different direction.

"Vulpix end this with Quick Attack" cried Orange. Vulpix nodded before jolting forwar at top speed and ramming into Charmander's stomach.

"Chaar" cried the fire lizard as he stumbled back, falling over unconcious.

"WHAT?!" Barry cried. "How could this be? I lost to a begginer" Barry shouted. He returned Charmander and sighed, "you have skill kid. Next time we battle I am going to win" cried Barry before rushing off.

Orange laughed as he watched the overly hyperactive teen run away. He then looked to Vulpix who seemed to enjoy the first battle, "We won our first battle, but not only that, we won against a skilled trainer" Orange shouted hapily. He picked up Vulpix and hugged her, "thank you" he whispered

"Vuul" Vulpix barked hapily. They both then started walking towards Vermillion city. Orange looked around at all the different Pokemon on route 6. He had noticed Rattata and Raticate, Pidgey and Pidgeotto, Meowth and even a Persian. He even spotted some Jhoto pokemon like Hoothoot, Spinerak and Sentret.

Orange knew that he had to have at least 2 pokemon before challenging a gym, but he hasn't seen any Pokemon he can connect with. Sure enough, he loved Pokemon, but he would like to connect with them before trying to catch them.

"I wonder what other Pokemon we will see" Orange said to Vulpix. Suddenly Vulpix's ear perked up and she looked around. She then jolted into the nearby trees, "hey!" Orange shouted as he gave chase. He raced through the trees and came to a stop to see Vulpix standing in-front of a small lake. But inside the lake is what caught his attention. There were a bnch of different water-types ranging from Squirtle to Magikarp, even some Marill and Azuril.

But what caught Orange's attention was a small round blue Pokemon that had small eyes, a spiral on its belley and pink lips, "Its a Poliwag" Orange said as he stepped closer. But just as he was about to apraoch the Poliwag, a Poliwhirl stepped in-front.

"Poli" it warned as it took a battle stance. Many of the other pokemon turned to look at the scene.

"Oh, sorry. I was just passing by and I saw you lake. Its beautiful" Orange said.

"Poli...whirl!" cried Poliwhirl. He didn't like that a human had found them and was ready to protect every pokemon that lvied in the lake.

"Wag?" the Poliwag came closer. It spotted Orange and Vulpix and smiled before running forward and rubbing against Orange's leg.

"Aww, what a cutie" Orange said as he knelt down. He was about to pet the water-type, but the Poliwhirl stepped forward. Vulpix jumped in front of Orange, growling at Poliwhirl.

"Poli, poliwhir, poli" Poliwhirl said as he picked Poliwag up and moving her back towards the lake.

"Like I said, I am sorry about trespassing, please forgive me" Orange said as he took a bow and turned to leave. But suddenly an explosion forced him to the ground. He turned to see smoke filling the air.

"Look at what we have here" came a female voice.

"A bunch of water-types. The boss will enjoy these" said another, more masculin voice. Orange stood up and looked around. He spotted two people drssed in a black uniform with a red 'R' on the front. One was female with bright blue hair, that was tied up into a ponytail, and icy blue eyes. The other was male with short, spiky purple hair and brown eyes.

"Who are you?" Orange shouted.

"Well, we are Stella" said the female as she twirled on the spot.

"And Adam" said the man as he crossed his arms.

"And we are members of Team Rocket" they both said. Orange glared at the duo. He had heard about Team Rocket. They were once defeated, but somebody new took over and brought them back, bigger and better.

"Leave these Pokemon alone" Orange shouted.

"No way" said Adam as he pulled out a big gun. He pointed it at the lake and shot a net over it. Little sparks flew off the net, causing the water-types to get electrocuted.

"Why are you doing this?" Orange shouted.

"Becuase we wan't the Pokemon" Stella said, "and you are not going to stop us." Stella grabbed a pokeball and enlarged it, "Nidoran, get in there" shouted Stella. Out of the pokeball came a small blue mouse looking pokemon. It had big ears and two spikes on its back.

"Go Nidoran" shouted Adam. Another Nidoran came out, but this one was purple with a horn and spikes on its back. Its ears were also bigger than the other Nidoran.

"Two on one, hardly fair" Orange stated.

"Team Rocket isn't about fairness, we take what we want" Stella replied with a small giggle. Orange was worried that Vulpix will get hurt by the two poison-types.

"Poli!" cried Poliwhirl as he stepped next to Vulpix. Orange looked down at the water-type.

"You wanna fight?" Orange asked. Poliwhirl nodded, "Alright, lets do this. Vulpix use Ember and Poliwhirl use Bubble." Vulpix shot out small embers while Poliwhirl pushed his hands forward. His hands started glowing white and a flurry of bubbles shot out of each one. Ember his the female Nidoran while Bubble his the male.

"Nidoran Poison sting" cried Adam.

"You too" Stella shouted. Both Nidoran opened their mouths, shotting out small white needles. The needles hit Vulpix and Poliwhirl, sending them back a little.

"Are you alright?" Orange asked.

"Vul" Vulpix nodded, getting back to her feet.

"Poooooli" grunted Poliwhirl as he too got to his feet.

"Good, Vulpix use Quick attack on the male Nidoran. Poliwhirl use Double slap on the female" Orange ordered. He needs to end this quick becuase the pokemon in the lake are getting hurt badly.

Vulpix shot forward and rammed into th male Nidoran, sending the poison-type into a rock. Nidoran rolled over unconcious. Poliwhirl grabbed the female Nidoran with one hand while slapping it with the other, over and over again. After he had finnished, that Nidoran too fell to the floor unconcious.

"How could this happen?" shouted Stella. She returned her fallen Pokemon and stomped her feet. Adam done the same then turned to Orange and glared.

"You may have won this time, but you wont be so lucky next time" Adam said as he grabbed Stella by the arm and ran off into the forest. Orange smled at Vulpix and Poliwhirl.

"We did it, now for that net" Orange said. "Alright, Vulpix use Ember on the pegs then Poliwhirl can you lift it off?" Orange asked. Both Pokemon nodded and got to work. They got the net off and all the Pokemon clambered out of the water.

Orange spent the afternoon healing the weaker pokemon with berries they found in the woods. After a long day he decided it was time to carry on to Vermillion city. "Well, I guess this is goodbye" Orange said as he looked at Poliwhirl.

"Poli" Poliwhirl said ashe nodded. Vulpix walked over and nodded at Poliwhirl, Poliwhirl blushed a tiny bit but shook his head and nodded back. Orange picked up Vulpix who almost istantly fell asleep in his arms from the exaustion from the day.

Orange turned and walked back through the trees. He came out on the main road and smiled ahead of him. He started walking, but was stopped by a rustle in the bushes. He turned and Poliwhirl stepped out. "What are you doing here?" Orange asked as he walked over.

"Poli poliwhirl poli" Poliwhirl said as he pointed to Orange's belt. Orange looked down and picked off an empty pokeball.

"You want to join me?" Orange asked. Poliwhirl nodded and Orange smiled, "Ok" Orange said as he chucked the ball into the air. Poliwhirl jumped up and hit his had off the small button. The ball opened and pulled him into it before falling to the floor and dinging without any stuggle.

Orange walked over and picked the ball up and held it to his chest. With his two Pokemon he will take down the Vermillion gym on his first step to become a Pokemon Master.

...

Meanwhile, somewhere in the north of the Kanto region, Adam and Stella are reporting to their boss. "Miss, we are so sorry. We tried to take the lake pokemon, but a stupid newbie trainer got in our way and ruined everything" Stella said, rage filling her as she thought about the incident.

A woman in her early forties shook her head as she petted the Ninetails next to her. "You two got beat by a newbie trainer. Goes to show what complete idots you are" the woman said.

"We are so sorry Miss, please give us one more chance" Adam said.

"You have one more chance to do this right. If you mess this up you are off Team Rocket for good" the woman said. She opened up a file that lay on the desk in front of her, "go to Vermillion City and there you will meet an old aquaitance of mine. He will give you further instructions."

"Yes Miss" said Adam and Stella at the same time. They were determined to not mess this mission up. They got up and walked from the room, sights set on Vermillion City.

...

**A/N: Oooooh, what is going to happen in Vermillion City? Also, what do you think about Orange catching Poliwhirl. At first I was going to let him catch the small Poliwag, but Poliwhirl just grew on me. Please leave a review, I will apriciate it greatly.**

**Until next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Oh my Arceus! Thanks for all the reviews guys. It makes me happy that you are enjoying this as much as I am writing it. I honestly didn't think I would get any support through this, but you guys shown me differently. You looked passed that spelling/grammer mistakes, and for that I am thankfull. Keep sending those reviews in and I will keep giving you chapters (It isn't like I wouldn't if I didn't get reviews, but they are a nice confidence boost).**

**Chapter 3: A Friendly Face**

Orange slowley opened his eyes to the morning sun. After all the commotion from yesterday, he was physically drained and collapsed under a cherry blossom tree.

He graoned as he sat up and looked around. He knew he wasn't much further away from Vermillion City, maybe a couple more hours. He packed up his little makeshift camp then made his way down the road.

Orange looked around at all the different Pokemon. He smiled at a group of Oddish who burrowed into the ground as soon as they saw Orange coming. He still couldnt believe that on his first day of being a Pokemon trainer, he had won a battle against, not only a skilled trainer but two guys from an evil orginization. Not only that, he had rescued a bunch of Pokemon and caught himself a Poliwhirl. Things were looking up for him.

"Oh yeh" Orange said in realisation. He had not yet checked the information for his Pokemon. He took off the two pokeball's from his belt and tossed them in the air yelling, "come on out guys."

Vulpix and Poliwhirl materialized in front of Orange and looked around for any sign of danger, "Don't worry, I just wanted to check your information. Hold on a sec" Orange said as he took off his bag and pulled out a red rectangular device. He flipped it open and pointed it at Vulpix.

_'Vulpix, the fox Pokemon. It controls balls of fire. As it grows, its six tails split from their tips to make more tails. When held, it feels slightly warm. This Vulpix is female and known moves are Ember, Quick attack, Sand attack and Roar.'_

Orange then turned it to Poliwhirl.

_'Poliwhirl, the tadpole Pokemon. The spiral pattern on its belly subtly undulates. Staring at it gradually causes drowziness. This Poliwhirl is male and known moves are Bubblebeam, Hypnosis, Doubleslap and Rain dance.'_

"Interesting. It seems like I have the two most coolest Pokemon out there" Orange said. Vulpix nodded in agreement before jumping up onto Orange's shoulder. Poliwhirl laughed before taking to Orange's side as they made their way towards Vermillion City.

...

Orange was in awe at the sight in front of him. He was currently standing on a hill, overlooking the sea port town of Vermillion city. Orange was super excited as he had never been so close to the ocean before. Both Vulpix and Poliwhirl felt the excitement oozing from their trainer and couldn't help but feel it too.

"Lets get to the Pokemon centre and then do some training for the gym" Orange said. Both Pokemon cried out in agreement before Orange made his way down the hill and into the town.

It wasn't long until he found the Pokemon Centre. Orange walked in and made his way to the front desk where a pink haired woman stood. "Hello and welcome to the Vermillion city Pokemon centre, How many I help you?" Nurse Joy asked politely.

"Well, I need a room please" Orange replied. This wasn't the first time he had stayed in a Pokemon centre. He stayed in Lavander town's Pokemon Centre the previous year on a school trip.

"Certainly, anything else?" Nurse Joy asked.

"Yeh, can you heal these two?" Orange asked as he pointed to his Pokemon.

"Why yes, of course I can. Just return them to their pokeball's and I will call you when their done" Nurse Joy replied. Orange returned his Pokemon then handed the sphears to Nurse Joy, who took them through to the back.

Orange looked around the lobby to see a couple trainers. Some were playing with their Pokemon, others were just sitting around. Orange then lay his eyes on the video phones on the far side of the lobby. He made his way over and dialled in his home number.

After a couple of seconds his dad's face showed up, "Hey there kiddo, how are ya?" his dad asked.

"I'm fine. I just arrived in Vermillion City" Orange replies, smiling as he took in his dad's features.

"Cool, so tell me. What Pokemon did you catch?"

"Well for my starter I caught a Vulpix" Orange replied. His dad nodded, knowing exactly why his son caught the fire-type. "And yesterday I ran into Team Rocket." His dad gasped.

"Son, you stay away from them you hear?" his dad said.

"I didn't mean to. I found a lake with a viarity of different water-types and these two Team Rocket members shown up and shot an electric net over the lake, trapping the poor Pokemon. I battled them, along with the gaurdian of the lake, a Poliwhirl, and we beat them easily" Orange replied.

"You are your mothers son alright. She was always helping Pokemon wherever she went" his dad replied. "Just promise me you will keep safe?" he dad asked.

"I promise dad" Orange replied.

"So, on with the story. You beat Team Rocket and then what?" his dad asked.

"Well, Poliwhirl wanted to join me so I caught him. He is a strong Pokemon and so is Vulpix. With these two I will always be safe" Orange said.

"Its good that you have such good Pokemon" his dad replied. Orange nodded. They talked for a little more but his dad had to go so Orange said goodbye and hung up.

"Orange, your Pokemon are ready" Nurse Joy called. Orange picked up his Pokemon then made his way back into the streets of Vermillion City. Just as he took a step out of the Pokemon Centre, somebody ran straight into him.

Both of them fell to the floor and graoned as they pushed themselves back up, "I am so sorry" Orange said. He looked up and a smile grew on his face. Standing in front of him was a girl the same age with long blonde hair tied up in a ponytail. She had pink eyes and tanned skin, wearing a white t-shirt under a red and white letterman jacket. blue denim short shorts and pink and white converse. A yellow bag hung off of her right shoulder.

"Orange!?" shouted the girl.

"Clara!?" shouted Orange as they enveloped each other in a hug. Orange and Clara both went to Celedon City high before they graduated and got their trainer liscences. They were close friends and enjoyed each others company. Clara is from Veridian city so she started her journey there, 3 months before Orange.

"What are you doing here?" Clara asked as she let go.

"I am here to challenge the gym, what about you?" Orange asked.

"I'm here for the contest, I already have my first ribbon" Clara replied, taking out her ribbon case and showing Orange the ribbon. "I got it from the moon contest that was held outside Mt Moon."

"That's great. I only left yesterday so this will be my first badge" Orange replied.

"Hey, wanna go for lunch? We can catch up properly" Clara asked.

"Sure, I can train later" Orange replied. So both friends made their way to a small seaside cafe. They both sat down and Orange ordered a plate of Oran Berry pancakes with hot chocolate. Clara ordered a salad with side dressing and a glass of soda water.

"So, what Pokemon do you have?" Clara asked.

"Well I started off with a Vulpix, who is a really strong battler. I wanted to start with a Vulpix becuase my mum had one, you know, before she passed" Orange replied. Clara nodded in understandment. "I also caught a Poliwhirl yesterday, who is also very tough, but I think he has a soft spot for Vulpix." Orange laughed and Clara giggled. "What about you?" Orange asked.

"Well I got a Bulbasaur from Professor Oak. He is now an Ivysaur and a little tough one at that. I also have a Butterfree and a Jigglypuff. All my Pokemon are super cute" Clara replied.

"Sounds like a good team. Who did you use in the contest?" Orange asked.

"I used Ivysaur while she was still a Bulbasaur. She evolved during the final battle round which earned me the win. For the appeal stage I used Butterfree" Clara replied. "I know you got a Poliwhirl, but wont that be a bad match up for an electric-type gym?"

"Yeh, I know. But I beleive in my Pokemon. If Poliwhirl believes he can win then he can" Orange replied just as their food came.

"Always one to think on the brighter side" Clara muttered before they began eating.

...

An hour has passed since they had lunch and they were now both walking along the docks. They walked silently, just enjoying each others company. They had gone from seeing each other everyday, to 3 months without seeing each other. They just wanted it to stay like this.

"So, where you heading next?" Orange asked.

"They have a contest in Celedon City in a couple of days. I want to make it to that" Clara replied.

"When is the Vermillion contest?" Orange asked.

"Tommorow afternoon" Clara replied.

"Cool, I will come and watch you" Orange replied. Clara nodded with a smile and a small blush. She could feel old feelings resurfacing and truth be told, she doesn't mind.

They both headed back to the Pokemon Centre and stood outside, "Well, I am going to go back on route six to do some training. I guess i'll see you tommorow" Orange said. Clara nodded and gave Orange a hug.

"See you tommorow Orange" Clara said. Orange nodded and turned and walked away, back towards Route 6.

...

**A/N: Not much of an action filled chapter, but there will be some action next chapter. What do you think about Clara? I dont know if I should make them travelling companions or not...you decide :P**

**Until next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello everyone and welcome back to 'Pokemon Orange'. Here we are with the contest. This will be my first time writing something like this, so please go easy on me if it turns out terrible.**

**WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! Long Chapter Alert!**

**Chapter 4: A Thing Of Beauty**

...

Orange slept like a baby the night before Clara's contest. He had been training with Vulpix and Poliwhirl all afternoon and was exhasuted. He knew he had the gym badge in the bag and in two days he will have it in his possesion.

As morning came around, Orange slowley opened his eyes. He felt a weight on his chest and looked down to see Vulpix fast asleep. He started petting the Fox Pokemon and smiled.

Vulpix woke up and stretched before climbing off of Orange and sat on the floor grooming herself. Orange jumped up, took out a towel from his bag and went into the bathroom and shower.

After a long, relaxing shower Orange was ready to go. Vulpix was back in her Pokeball just like Poliwhirl. Orange left the Pokemon centre and decided to take a walk around town. The contest wasn't until noon so he had a little time.

He walked into a little town square that had a small fountain in. He spotted a little kid running around the fountain laughing while getting chased around by a Growlith.

"Hey you, wanna battle?" Orange turned around to see a boy a little younger, by a year or so, staring at him. The boy was wearing a yellow cap covering his indigo colored hair. A white t-shirt with a leather jacket over the top and black jeans and white high tops.

"Yeh, sure, one on one sound good?" Orange asked. The boy nodded and Orange walked away creating a little distance for the battle. Orange grabbed Poliwhirl's pokeball and smiled, "go Poliwhirl" he shouted, sending out the Tadpole Pokemon.

"Neat Poliwhirl ya got there. But it is no match for my Ekans" the boy shouted, sending out a purple snake looking Pokemon. Ekans hissed at Poliwhirl causing Poliwhirl to flinch back a little.

"Don't let it intimerdate you Poliwhirl, get in close and use a full powered Doubleslap" Orange said. Poliwhirl nodded before running up to the poison-type.

"Dodge Ekans then use Bite" the boy yelled. Ekans slithered to the side at a fast pace, dodging the oncoming hand. Ekans then bit down onto the hand causing Poliwhirl to cry out in pain.

"Poliwhirl use an up close Bubblebeam" Orange said. A couple of passerbyers have gathered around to watch the battle. Poliwhirl moved the hand that wasn't into Ekans' mouth and shot out a flurry of bubbles. Ekans let go and flew away from Poliwhirl, the bubbled pushing him back. "Use Hypnosis then use Raindance."

The spiral on Poliwhirl's body started twisting. Ekans looked into the hypnotis spiral and gradualy fell asleep. Poliwhirl then performed a little dance and a dark cloud formed above thw battle and started to unleash rain over the two Pokemon.

More and more people have gathered around now and Orange felt his confidence shoot up. "Ekans, you have to wake up. Come on buddy" the boy begged, but Ekans was deep in slumber.

"Alright, end this with another Bubblebeam" Orange said. Poliwhirl shot out more bubbles at a fast pace. These ones seemed larger due to the power up from the Raindance. The bubbled burst as they came into contast with Ekans, causing the snake to graon in pain.

Ekans was down for the count. The boy groaned before returning his Pokemon then he made his way over to Orange and Poliwhirl. The rain cleared up and the two trainers looked at each other, "Nice battle" the boy said, "your Poliwhirl was strong."

"Thanks, but beleive it or not. I only started two days ago" Orange said, scratching the battle of his head. The crowd dispersed, some talking about the battle.

"I wouldn't think it" the boy said. "I'm Charlie by the way" the boy said, "and I will be leaving in a weeks time when I turn ten."

"Nice to meet you Charlie, the names Orange" Orange said. "Maybe we will see each other again."

"That would be cool" Charlie replied before looking down at his watch, "Oh no, sorry but I have to go. Bye" Charlie said before running off. Orange watched the little kid go. He sort of reminded Orange of himself.

...

Orange had just finnished his brunch and decided to head to the contest hall. He walked out off the little cafe he found and stopped in his tracks, "Now, where is the Contest hall?" he asked himself.

He asked the first person to pass by and they told him the way. He got halfway there and didnt need to mind about getting lost becuase a lot of people were make their way there.

After 10 or so minutes Orange found himself sitting in the crowd, waiting for the contest to start. As the last couple of people shuffled into their seats the lights dimmed and the spot light shone down onto a woman with brown curly hair wearing a blue crop top and blue shorts.

"Welcome everyone to the Vermillion City Pokemon Contest" the woman shouted. Everyone, including Orange cheered and clapped. "I am your host, Vivian Taylor. And these are your judges, Mr Contesta." The spotlight shone down onto an ageing man.

"Its a great pleasure to be in such a fine city" he said.

"The next judge decided to give up her time. She is top coordinator in not only Kanto, but Jhoto too, its Solidad!"

The spotlight shone onto a beautifull woman with long pink hair, "Hello everyone. I am so happy to be here, judging all these great coordinators" she said.

"And lastly we have Vermillion Cities own Nurse Joy!" The spotlight shone onto the last judge.

"I am delighted to see what top shape all these Pokemon will be in" Nurse Joy said with a smile. **I could have come with her** Orange thought, mentally slapping himself.

"Right, now the first round will be appeal rounds. The judges will then decide who to put through out of the sixteen contestants we have. Then will come the battle rounds where the final eight will battle their way through to the final, leaving one winner" Vivian said. "Right, let the Vermillion City Pokemon Contest BEGIN!"

Orange sat and watched as the first 12 coordinators shown their appeals. Some were good, but only 2 stood out to Orange. One was a 12 year old girl called Merissa. She had a Venonat use a Poisonpowder/Confusion combo. She made the Poisonpowder turing into a twister which the morphed into a ball that opened up into a flower.

The other was a boy, aged 15, called Perry who used a Ponyta. He got the Ponyta to use Firespin around itself making the flames on its body to double in size. Then it used Agility to perform a dazzling dance. It was magical.

"And now give it up for Clara White from Veridian City!" Orange was amazed at how beautifull Clara looked. Her hair was up in a bun, which she let down as she entered the stage. Her eyes were shining and she was wearing a light blue ball gown with a white ribbon around her waist. She threw her hand up, letting glitter flutter down all over her, making her beauty stand out even more.

Orange gulped and started to blush. What were these feelings? He had never felt them before. "Take to the stage Jigglypuff" Clara sang, tossing a pokeball into the air. Jigglypuff shot out in a burst of glitter. Jigglypuff inflated itself so it flaoted gracefully down to the stage.

"What an entrance" Vivian stated as he stared amazed at Clara.

"Jigglypuff start things off with Sing" Clara said. Jigglypuff sang a soft, soothing tune that would calm down the angriest of Pokemon. "You know what to do." Jigglypuff nodded before inflating again, this time blowing out the air, making the multi-colored music notes to fly hight into the air.

"Use Swift and take to the skies" Clara said. Jigglypuff formed a giant star in front of her and jumped on, surfing around the relaxed crowd. Jigglypuff then flew to above the stage and struck a pose, "end with a Pound on the star." Jigglypuff's arm shone white before she hit the star, causing it to explode in a rainbow of sparks.

The shattered star peices flew out and hit the music notes, cauging them to also explode in bright colors. Jigglypuff flaoted back to the stage, just like she had begun.

The crowd erputed into great applause, but Orange was stuck in his seat. He was staring awestruck at Clara. He gulped again and smiled **I'm in trouble **he thought.

"What a show. You have got to be one of my favourite so far" Mr Contesta said.

"A Truely great performance. Five stars" Solidad said with another round of applause.

"You and Jigglypuff obviously have a great bond. It was thrilling to see Jigglypuff surf around on the star" Nurse Joy said.

"It sure would be hard to follow up after that performance. Lets give it up one more time for Clara White" Vivian said. The crowd applaud again, Orange included this time. Clara and Jigglypuff both bowed to the crowd before leaving the stage.

...

Clara sighed as she entered the dressing room. She took a seat in front of the mirror and looked at herself, "Hopefully it was enough" she said. Jigglypuff jumped up, in front of her and smiled.

"Jiggly" Jigglypuff said.

"You were great out there" Clara said. She held up her Pokeball and smiled before kissing it, "now have a nice rest."

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, so Clara got up and walked over. She opened the door to find Orange standing on the other side, "You were amazing" Orange said, blushing at the sight of Orange.

Clara blushed too before replying, "Th-thankyou." She let Orange in and shut the door, "Hopefully it was enough" Clara said.

"Dont be silly, your were the star of the show" Orange said, pulling his friend into a hug. Clara hugged back and they stood like that for a couple of minutes.

"Now to announce who made it through the the battle rounds. Out of the sixteen contestants only eight have made it through. If your picture doesn't show, we thank you for participating and we wish you good luck in your future contests." Orange and Clara turned to the television.

A couple of pictures shown up, two of them being Merissa and Perry, which didn't suprise Orange or Clara. Then Clara's picture shown up and both trainers shouted out in glee, "You made it" Orange said, hugging Clara again.

"I know. But now are the battle rounds" Clara said as Orange let her go. They looked to the screen to find that Clara was up against a boy from Pewter City called Aaron.

"You are going to ace it" Orange said as he smiled at Clara.

"No" Clara said as she took out Ivysaur's pokeball, "we ae going to ace it."

...

"Marissa's Shellder has taken down Axel's Bellsprout in a dazzling shower of icicles. She will be moving onto the next round" Vivian said. "And up next we have the beatifull Miss Clara White and the mysterious Aaron Shard."

Clara ran onto the stage, this time with a serious look on her face. She wa determined to win this. A boy around the same age as Orange and Clara walked out. He was wearing a grey cloak, with a hood covering his face.

"Ivysaur, take to the stage" Clara shouted, calling out her most trusted Pokemon. Ivysaur shot out of the pokeball in a shower of petals.

"I need you Dratini" shouted Aaron. Dratini shot out surrounded by little blue embers, showing off its shiny skin.

"Five minutes on the clock, let the battle begin" Vivian said.

**4:59**

"Ivysaur start with Vinewhip and wrap Dratini up" Clara ordered. Ivysaur shot vines from the side of his bulb. The vines easily wrapped around Dratini, "now use Razor Leaf." Ivysaur then shot out razor sharp leaves that raced towards Dratini.

"Dratini use Protect" Aaron said. Dratini formed a light blue ball around itself, pushing off the vines and protecting itself from the leaves. Clara's points dropped a little.

"Ivysaur use Leech Seed" Clara said. Ivysaur shot out a seed from its flower which hit Dratini, causing vines to grow around the dragon-type. Dratina started losing health little by little which was fed back to Ivysaur. Due to the vines covering Dratini, Aaron's points lowered a little.

**4:12**

"Dratini use Thunderwave" Aaron said. Dratini gatherd sparks around her which shot towards Ivysaur.

"Ivysaur use Razor Lead then use Vinewhip to push them forward" Clara said. Ivysaur shot out leaves which cancelled out the Thunderwave, then he used Vinewhip to hit each leaf, causing them to fly forward and hit Dratini, dealing minor damage.

Dratini pushed itself up, but fell back down due to Leechseed. "Dratini dont give up. Use Wrap" Aaron said, sounding urgent. Dratini pushed through the pain and wrapped itself around Ivysaur, squeezing him.

Ivysaur cringed and squirmed in Dratini's grip. But Clara knew what to do, "Ivysaur use Synthesis" she said. Ivysaur shone a bright white, temporarily blinding Dratini causing her to recoil and let go of Ivysaur. More points dropped from Aaron's bar.

**3:30**

Dratini looked worn out, but nobody could see how Aaron felt due to the hood. Clara and Ivysaur on the other hand looked completely fine. "Ivysaur lets end this, use Razor Lead then power them up with Vinewhip" Clara said, using her previous combo.

Ivysaur done as he was told and Dratini didn't stand a chance. Dratini rolled over unconcious and Aaron fell to his knees.

"With three minutes still on the clock, Clara has been victorious. She will be moving onto the next round" Vivian said. Clara returned Ivysaur and made her way backstage to find Orange already there.

"How did you get here so fast?" she asked him.

"I seen you win so I ran. I wanted to be the first to congratulate you" Orange said, "congratz."

"Thanks, but I'm not out of the blue yet. There are still two more rounds left" Clara said.

"Yeh, but you will win" Orange replied, sounding confident. Both trained made their way to the dressing room, not noticing somebody was watching them.

Merissa smiled at the retreating trainers, her violet hair cascading down her back and her deep purple eyes squinting, "Not bad dear, not bad at all" she said before turning and walking away.

...

"And Clara will be moving onto the semi-finals" Vivian announced as Ivysaur took down the opponents Meowth. Clara was pumped full of adrenaline as she entered the dressing room.

The door opened and closed, "Hey Orange" Clara said, not bothering to turn around.

"What a stupid name." Clara turned to see Marissa standing behind her with one hand on her hip, "The names Marissa" Marissa said.

"Oh, hi I'm Clara" Clara replied with a warm smile.

"Oh I know who you are. You have some serious coordinator skill. How long have you been doing it?" Marissa asked as she walked around the room.

"Only three months, but I have been watching my big sister coordinate almost all my life" Clara replied.

"Who's your sister?" Marissa asked, curiosity peaking.

"Oh, her names Marley White. She is currently in-" Clara was cut off by Marissa.

"WHAT?!" Marissa asked.

"Marley White" Clara repeated.

"You mean, your sister is the famous Marley White? The woman who introduced coordinating to the Unova region. The woman who has earned her spot as top coordinator in every region?" Marissa asked, startstruck.

Clara smiled and scratched the back of her head, "Thats her alright" Clara said. Marley had been Claras idol since she learnt about coordinating. They were not only sisters, they were best friends.

"So that must be where your talent is from. Must have been passed down" Marissa said. They both fell silent and after a couple of minutes the t.v broke the silence.

"It looks like Perry has made it through to the semi-finals along with Marissa, Clara and Aven. Here are the match-ups" Vivian said as their pictures shown up. The pictures flipped over and spun in a circle before splitting off into two sets. The cards turned over and Clara gasped. She was up against Marissa.

"Well, I will see you out there" Merissa said as she walked out of the room with a smirk planted on her lips.

...

"Welcome back folks to the semi-finals round of the Vermillion City Pokemon Contest" Vivian cheered as she spoke into a camera. "The first two to battle it out for a spot in the finals is Marissa and Clara!"

The crowd cheered as both trainers took to the stage. Clara gripped Ivysaur's pokeball with detimination buring in her eyes. "With five minutes on the clock, let the battle begin!"

**4:59**

"Shelder spotlight" Marissa chimed. Shelder came out in a flurry of bubbles as they rained down around the dual water/ice-type. Shelder landed on the floor, giving off a little chirp.

"Ivysaur hit the stage" Clara sang as she sent out the dual grass/poison-type. Ivysaur shot a glare at Shelder, who returned it. Both of them were at an advantage and a disadvantage. Ivysaur could take down Shelder with his grass moves, but Shelder can use ice moves to take down Ivysaur.

"Ivysaur use Razorleaf and Vinewhip" Clara ordered. Ivysaur shot out the leaves which zoomed towards Shelder. He then sent two vies racing towards Shelder, hoping to get a hit.

"Iron Defense Shelder then use Tackle" Marissa said. Shelder closed around herself and quickly flashed white, raising her defense. The two grass-type moves hit Shelder, dealing minimal damage and lowering Marissa's points. Shelder then rammed into Ivysaur, sending him back to Clara's feet.

Ivysaur easily regained himself and glared at Shelder again, "Alright Ivysaur, use Leechseed" Clara said. Ivysaur shot out a seed that hit Shelder and started growing vines around her shell body. Energy was now starting to seep from Shelder and restore Ivysaur's health. Marissa's points lowered some more.

"Dont let that stop you. Shelder, use Icicle Crash!" Marissa shouted. Shelder shot out a bunch of icicles that rained down around Ivysaur, dealing quite a lot of damage. Clara's points lowered, but were still higher than Marissa's

**3:22**

Ivysaur fell to the floor. He was shivering and whimpering, but Clara had a plan, "Ivysaur use Synthesis" she said. Ivysaur shone a bright white, gaining the attention of everyone. After the glow died down Ivysaur was back to full health. "Alright Ivysaur use Razorleaf."

Ivysaur sent out the Razorleaf which hit Shelder. Shelder managed to withstand the attack, but looked like it was going to faint any second now. Marissa laughed, confusing Clara, "Lets see how they all like this" Marissa said as she pulled something from behind her back. She tossed the item in the air, revealing itself to be a water stone. "Jump" Marissa sang.

Shelder leapt up into the air and clamped down onto the stone. She suddenly shone a white color and started to grow. Shelder changed into the form of Cloyster. As Cloyster fell back to the stage it released a breath of chilling air.

"We have to be carefull" Clara whispered to Ivysaur. Ivysaur nodded as he stared daggers at Cloyster who was grinning like a maniac. "Use Razorleaf and Vinewhip!"

Ivysaur shot out the combo and the move flew towards Cloyster. "Withdraw" Marissa said. Cloyster closed her shell and the move just bounced off, dealing minimal damage. Cloyster opened back up and taunted Ivysaur, "Icicle Spear!" Cloyster shot out icicles that crashed onto Ivysaur, causing her to fall to the floor, groaning in pain. "Now end this Cloyster with Clamp!" Cloyster shot forward and clamped down onto Ivysaur.

Ivysaur cried out and it was clear he was down for the count. "Ivysaur" cried Clara as she ran forward and pulled Ivysaur onto her lap, "you did a great job boy, now take a long rest." She recalled Ivysaur and stood up, looking at Marissa who had just returned Cloyster.

"Well ladies and gentlemen, it looks like Marissa has won and will be moving onto the final round" Vivian said as the crowd cheered. "Join us after this short break for the battle between Perry and Tyler!"

Clara walked over to Marissa and smiled, "Well done. Your Cloyster is really something. When you made her evolve I knew I was in trouble" Clara said.

"Thanks, Ivysaur sure was strong. The combo with Razorleaf and Vinewhip was nice. I thought it would be over before I had a chance to use the water stone" Marissa replied. She stuck out her hand and Clara grasped it.

"I think this is the start of a beautiful rivalry" Clara said with a smile and Marissa nodded in agreement.

...

After that match, Orange and Clara met up and stayed to watch the rest of the contests. Perry beat Tyler with his Squirtle and moved on to battle Merissa and Cloyster.

They both put up a good fight but in the end, Marissa won having more points left after the time ran out. Orange and Clara made their way back to the pokemon centre, stopping infront of the door to Clara's room.

"I guess it is goodbye for now" Orange said.

"Yeh, I wanted to stay for your gym match. But if I want to win the Celadon city contest I need to get going tomorrow" Clara replied. Orange looked a little upset at this, he wanted to spend more time with her, "but dont worry. This wont be the last time we see each other. I plan on battling you some day" she said as she pulled Orange into a hug.

"You can count on it" Orange replied. They said their goodbyes before going into their seperate rooms. Orange lay awake in his bed, thinking about the feelings he felt when Clara entered the stage. These feelings confused him. He had never felt anything like it before. Orange sighed as he closed his eyes. He needs the sleep for tomorrow.

...

On the outskirts of Vermillion City, two figures lurked in the shadows. "Tommorow we strike" Stella spoke with a mischivious grin plastere don her face.

"Tommorow it is" Adam replied, nodding in agreement.

...

**A/N: WOW! Long chapter that was. I hope it wasn't too long and you got bored. Thanks for the reviews guys, it means a lot. Also, can you spread this story around? The more reviews, the better my confidence will be, which means better chapters and story lines.**

**Until next time.**


End file.
